The Battle Of The Bellas Two
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Brie Bella and John Cena have been happily married for two years. After John gets in a car accident Brie must fight to save their marriage.
1. Chapter 1

Two years had passed. Brie and John were still happily married. Brie still worked for Impact Wrestling. She loved the fans and the friends she'd made but she missed the WWE. She would miss John especially when they were both on the road. She and John hadn't seen each other in three weeks. Not much had changed between Brie and Nikki. Nikki would only speak to Brie at family gatherings. Even then she would only say a few words to her. Brie was in Texas. She had just gotten back to the hotel from doing a show. She was going to call John, who was on the road in Washington, then she was going to bed. She got on the elevator. The doors were closing.

"Can you hold that?" Brie heard a familiar voice say. Brie pressed the button to hold the door. On stepped her co-worker and best friend Taryn. The doors closed. "Hi."

"Hi."

"That was a fun show tonight."

"Yeah I had a blast."

"Have any plans for tonight?" "Wait." "I know." "You're gonna go to your room and call John."

"Yeah."

"I know you miss him."

"I do." "A lot."

"Well tomorrow you get to see him."

"I know." "I can't wait."

"From what you've told me, all that waiting makes for some pretty steamy nights in the bedroom."

"Yeah." Brie said smiling. The elevator dinged. Taryn's floor was one before Brie's.

"Well you and John have fun."

"We will."

"See ya."

"Bye."

Brie went to her room and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi baby."

"Is this one of my wives?" He said jokingly.

"One of your wives how many do you have?"

"I don't know four, five I lost count." "It's hard to keep track."

"Really?"

"Yeah but you know out of all my wives you're my favorite."

"I better be."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"What's it's been three years?"

"Three weeks honey."

"It feels like three years."

"I know what you mean."

"I've been thinking about you."

"You have?"

"Yeah."

"What have you been thinking about?"

"Holding you and kissing you."

"Do any of your thoughts about us involve our bed?"

"They might."

"They do for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Tomorrow night to hurry up and get here."

"I know." "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok."

"I love you." "Goodnight."

"I love you too." "Goodnight."

The next evening Brie's flight was delayed due to fog. She got home three hours late. By the time she got there it was eleven o' clock. She went through the front door.

"John I'm home." She said. "Sorry I'm late." She went into the living room. John was sitting on the couch sleeping with his head back. "John." "Honey." He opened his eyes and looked up.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Come here." He pulled her into his lap. She was straddling him. They hugged and kissed. "I'm glad the fog lifted."

"Me to." "I wasn't gonna wake you up."

"Why?"

"You were sleeping."

"I was waiting for you." "You know what?"

"What?"

"You have way to many clothes on."

"Here." She took off her shirt. "Is that better?"

"It's getting there." They kissed. Within seconds it was filled with passion. John felt Brie's hands going for the end of his shirt. They broke the kiss for a second so she could take off his shirt. A few seconds later she broke it and stood up pulling John with her. They started going upstairs. When they got to the top John turned her around. They kissed. Brie felt her back hit the wall. John took off her bra. Breaking from her lips and starting at the center of her neck he kissed her slowly down her body. "Ohhhh." She moaned when he stopped at the center of her chest. As he was doing that he reached down and undid her jeans. They kissed when he came back up to her mouth. She undid his jeans. He picked her up by her thighs and lifted her off the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She felt him slip inside her. He moved inside her. "Ohhh John." She moaned. "Do you know how long...They kissed. I've been waiting to hear that?" John said. He lifted her off the wall and started walking towards the bedroom. "Baby again." She said as she kissed him. "Do it again, please." "Like this?" He mumbled against her lips. He did it again. "Mmmm yes." She moaned against his lips. "John more." He did it three times in a row. "Ohhh god." He laid her down on the bed. He was on top of her. He looked at her. "I love you so much." He said. "I love you too." They kissed. He slipped back inside her and started to move slowly. "I've thought about this every single night." He mumbled against her lips. "Me to." It had been going on for about three hours. "Baby harder." She moaned. He started moving faster. "Uhnnn." He groaned. "Ohhhhh." She moaned. They kissed. "My god, that feels so good." "So do you." John groaned. "John, ohhh, yes, baby, John." She moaned giving in. "Brie." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards he was holding her.

"Wow." John said. "I think that's just what we needed." "I feel so much better."

"Me to." She smiled.

"What?"

"I'm just glad we're together." "I've really missed this."

"Me to." He kissed her. "I love you Brie."

"I love you too John."

Two days later they were at the airport. Brie had to leave for a flight. John's wasn't leaving for an hour.

"I hate this part." Brie said.

"I hate it to."

"I wish I could come back to the WWE so we didn't have to do this anymore."

"I know." "Me to."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Three nights later Brie was changing for her match. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said. "Yes." "What?! She said shocked. "Oh my god." "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Brie changed back into her street clothes. John had been in a car accident. Lucky for her she only about three hours away from where he was. She made the trip in about two and half hours. She went into the hospital and up to the floor they said John was on. The doctor came out.

"Mrs. Cena?" She said.

"Yes." "Is my husband alright?"

"He's going to be fine." "He has a few cuts and bruises and a mild concussion but he's fine otherwise."

"Thank god." "What happened?"

"Someone swerved into his lane suddenly, he swerved to miss them and hit a telephone pole." "I'd like to keep him overnight for observation."

"Ok." "Can I see him?"

"He still hasn't woken up yet but sure." "He's right through there." She said pointing to a door.

Brie went through the door. She looked at John. After about five minutes he opened his eyes.

"Brie?" He said confused. "What's going on?" "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." "You were in a car accident."

"A car accident?"

"Yeah." "It's ok honey you're gonna be fine."

"Why did you just call me honey?" "I don't think Daniel would like that very much."

"Daniel?"

"Yeah." "Daniel, your husband."

"My husband?" Brie said starting to get scared.

"Brie are you ok?"

"Yeah but I don't think you are."

"Where's Nikki?"

"Nikki?"

"Nikki, my girlfriend." "Your sister." "Where is she I wanna see her."

"Oh god, you don't remember." Brie said with tears in her eyes.

"Remember what?"

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Brie went and got the doctor. Brie waited outside while the doctor looked him over. Ten minutes later the doctor came out.

"He's lost his memory hasn't he?" Brie asked.

"Partially, yes."

"Will he recover?"

"Yes but it's a matter of when." "It's usually just temporary but every case is different." The best thing to do for John now is to go about your normal routines and activites." "He keeps asking for a Nikki." "Who it is that?"

"That was his girlfriend before we got married." "She's my twin sister." "What year did John think it was?"

"Two-thousand thirteen."

"Wow."

"I know this will be difficult but right now John needs time, patience and understanding." "He may not behave like himself." "I know at times you'll grow frustrated but try not to get angry." "You can go back in now."

Brie went back into John's room.

"Brie did you call Nikki?" John asked.

"John, you're not with Nikki anymore."

"What do you mean I'm not with her anymore?" "I love her."

"It's been almost three years since you broke up with her."

"I broke up with her?"

"Yeah."

"Wait." "If I broke up with her, why are you here?"

"I'm your wife John."

"My what?" He said in shock and disbelief. "No."

"Yes."

"No." "I swore I'd never get married again."

"Well, you did."

"This has to be some kind of a joke." "Or a dream."

"No John." "I'm your wife." She held up her ring hand.

"That doesn't prove anything." "You're married to Daniel."

"No I'm not." "We've been divorced almost as long as you and Nikki have been broken up." "Look at your ring hand." He looked and saw his wedding ring.

"A wedding ring?"

"Right, we're married."

"It still doesn't make sense." "Us?" "We're married and together?" "I mean I've always thought of you as a friend but us being together is hard to believe."

"Here." "Look." She got out her cell phone and went to the pictures. "Here's a bunch a pictures of us." He looked at a few of them.

"Holy shit." "That is us." "Whoa."

"What?"

"We're kissing in this one."

"Yeah."

"You're really my wife?"

"Yes." "I know this is scary for you John but I'm gonna help you get your memory back." "I promise." "I love you."

"You love me?" "That sounds weird coming from you."

"Well I do."

The next day Brie and John went home. They'd just walked through the front door. John sat down on the couch.

"Here John." "Look." Brie said as she grabbed their wedding picture off the fireplace mantel and sat down next to him. "This is our wedding day."

"We look happy."

"We are." She sat the picture on the coffee table.

"I'm confused about how we got together."

"Well about three years ago Nikki turned her back on me." "She said that I always looked out for myself and it was time to look out for herself now." "Stephanie gave her the authority put me in degrading matches week after week." "Around that same time Daniel was at home recovering from an injury." "We started to drift apart." "You and Nikki started to have problems because you didn't like her new atittude." "You and I became close friends because of our similar problems." "I asked Daniel for a separation." "Eventually you got tired of Nikki's atittude and broke up with her." "A few weeks after I asked for the separation Daniel called me and said he wanted to go to dinner." "I was excited I wanted to reconcile." "The night we were supposed to go out he stood me up." "I was upset." "I came to talk to you." "One thing led to another and that was the first time we had sex."

"We had sex while you were still married to Daniel?"

"Yeah." "After the first time we swore we'd never have sex again but we did." "I guess you could say we started having in affair." "I think at first we just liked having sex with each other." "Then we started getting other feelings and we fell in love." "Thanks to Randy Orton everyone found out on national television." "Daniel forgave me and we got back together." "I went to your hotel room to tell you I couldn't see you anymore and we had sex." "That was the first time you told me you loved me." "About two months after that I found out I was pregnant with twins."

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah." "Daniel filed for divorce and we became a couple." "Seven months into the pregnancy I wasn't feeling right so I went to the hospital." "The twins died in my womb." She said getting tears in her eyes.

"So they were mine?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry that's terrible."

"You probably would like some food." She went into the kitchen. John followed her.

"When did I propose?"

"Well after I lost the babies we broke up for about six months." "I left the WWE for awhile and when I came back you were seeing someone else." "She broke up with you." "You told me you wanted to get back together." "I said no at first because I was finally on speaking terms with Nikki but eventually I gave in." "Then Nikki gave me an ultimatum." "She said if I kept seeing you she wouldn't be in my life anymore." "So I broke up with you." "Two weeks later you came to my hotel room and proposed to me." John opened the fridge.

"Why are these two whipped creamed cans labeled?" "One says "For Fun" that's my handwriting."

"One's for food and one's for us." She said smiling.

"Us?" He said confused. "Oh, a sex thing."

"Yeah."

"How did that start?"

"One night after we had sex we were hungry." "So we came down here for a snack." "You found the whipped cream and decided to eat it, off of me." "That was a fun night."

"The thought of us having sex to me is a little weird." "It's not that you're not beautiful, you are." "It's just I don't know if I could picture us in bed." "Do we have sex a lot?"

"We don't get to see each other often." "We have sex every chance we get."

"Why don't we get to see each other?" "We work for the same company."

"No we don't." "I quit WWE." "After we got engaged Nikki became furious and had Stephanie make a match, with the stipulation being the loser had to quit WWE." "I lost."

"What do you do now?"

"I work for Impact Wrestling."

After dinner Brie left to go to the store. John picked up his cell phone and dialed a number hoping it was the same.

"Hello?" Nikki said.

"Hi Nikki."

"I heard about your accident how are you?"

"Brie's telling all this stuff about my life now and I don't remember any of it."

"What can you remember?"

"You and me." "I knew hearing your voice would make me feel a little better."

"Good I'm glad."

"Nikki I'm really scared."

"It's alright John." "I'm here for you."

Later that night Brie was getting ready for bed. John appeared in the doorway.

"Brie I'm gonna sleep in the guestroom if that's ok." John said.

"Sure." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." John went to the guestroom.

Brie laid down and started to cry.

_"I'm losing him."She thought. "Please god don't let this be happening." "I love him." "I think he loves Nikki." "Please let him see that he loves me, please."_


	3. Chapter 3

Three days had passed. Already Brie was struggling with dealing with the situation. She wanted her husband back. The man that loved her. She used to see love when she looked into his eyes. Now all she saw was emptiness. She knew the doctor told her she had to be patient. She was trying but she was frustrated. That made her feel guilty because she knew John was frustrated to. They were still sleeping in separate rooms. Brie didn't know to do. It was only the third day that John had no memory of them together and Brie was already questioning how much she could take. They were both going back to work tomorrow. Brie was scared. Not that anything would happen to John but that he would be in the same places with Nikki. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't be worried at all but these were not normal circumstances. She knew in his right mind John would never cheat on her. With his mind the way it was she had no idea what he would do. She knew Nikki still loved John. Brie had laid awake the last couple nights thinking if something did happen between Nikki and John while they were on the road, how mad could she get at John? She knew if something did happen it wouldn't be his fault because he wasn't well. Every night she cryed and prayed for nothing to happen between Nikki and John while they were on the road and for John to get his memory back and love her again. Brie was just returning from the grocery store. She had two full bags in her hands. She opened the door took one step inside and stopped. She could hear John talking on his cell phone.

"I have to go." She heard him whisper. "Brie's back." "Ok bye." Brie could hear John coming. "Here let me help." He took the bags.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"There's two more bags in the car." "I'll get them." Brie came back in. The were putting the groceries away.

"I had a weird dream last night."

"About what?"

"Something about me and you and the fireplace in the living room." "I just kept seeing you and the fireplace." "It didn't make sense." "I wonder why I'd be dreaming about you and the fireplace?"

"When we were having our affair, we had sex in front of the fireplace one night." "I think that night was the night we both realized, that what we had and what we felt went beyond just an affair."

"Oh."

"I had an idea." "Let's watch our wedding video." "Maybe will trigger something for you."

"Alright."

They went into the living room and were wathing the video. It got to the part where Brie was walking down the aisle.

"You look really beautiful." John said.

"Thank you." They continued to watch the video.

"This is so strange." "I know that's me on that video but it doesn't feel like it's me." "It feels like I'm watching someone who looks exactly like me."

"Nothing's clicking it all?"

"No." "I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"No it's not." "I know you want me to remember." "I hear you crying at night." "I want to remember to." "I wish I could."

"It'll come in time." "I wanna try somethimg." "You don't have to do a thing if you don't want to." "I want to give you a kiss."

"Alright." "I mean you are my wife so why not." She kissed him. He didn't do a thing. She broke it and looked it him. "That was nice." He said with no emotion whatsoever.

"I'm gonna go do some laundry." Brie said hoping she didn't burst into tears right then and there. She hurried out of the room so John wouldn't see her completely break down.

The next they were at the airport. John's flight was leaving now. Brie still had a two hour wait on hers. She hugged John.

"Don't get into anymore car accidents." Brie said.

"I won't." "I promise." "I gotta go."

"I love you."

"Bye."

Later that night Brie went to the arena. She went into the locker room and started to change. Taryn came in.

"Hey Brie." She said.

"Hi." She said sadly.

"How's John?"

"He's still the same." She started to cry.

"Aw Brie it's ok." She hugged her. "Ssh it's ok."

"He doesn't love me anymore." She said tearfully. "I think sooner or later something is gonna happen between him and my sister." "It's just a matter of time." "I know it." "I can't lose John, Taryn." "I love him." "I love him so much."

"I know."

John was at his arena. He was walking the hall. He turned a corner and saw Nikki sitting on a crate.

"Hi." He said sitting down next to her.

"Hi." "How are you?"

"I've been better."

"I know this has to be difficult as hell for you."

"It is." "Talking to you over the last couple days has helped though." "Sorry I had to get off the phone so fast yesterday."

"That's ok."

"I feel bad for Brie." "I mean I know I'm supposed to be feeling all this stuff for her because she's my wife but I don't." "I think of her as a friend, not a wife." "She kissed me yesterday." "I didn't feel anything."

"Nothing?"

"Not a thing." "Not like when I used to kiss you." Nikki smiled at him. "Why did I break up with you?"

"It was my mistake." "I blew it."

"Are you seeing anyone right now?"

"No."

"It's so weird to me that we're not together anymore." "It feels like yesterday that we were." "If I weren't married to Brie right now things would be different." He grabbed her hand and held it. "I'm so glad I finally got to see you." "I really missed you." "Thanks for helping me through this Nikki."

"I'll be here for as long as you need me."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two days. Brie was so stressed out. Every time she called John she was afraid Nikki was going to answer the phone or that she would hear her in the background. She knew had had to give John time and she was going to. If he didn't get his memory back at all she was going to give him what she knew he wanted. A divorce. She knew this John didn't love her. She could tell. If he never remembered their life together she didn't want him to be in a marriage he didn't want. When she got back to her hotel after the show she decided to call him. She dialed his number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi."

"Hi." "Who is this?"

"It's Brie."

"Oh sorry Brie." "It didn't sound like you." "What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Have you remembered anything yet?"

"No."

"That's ok."

"Are you still at the arena?"

"No." "I just got done." "How did it to with you tonight?"

"Good."

"I miss you."

"I'll bet you do."

"Call me if you remember anything." "Anything at all." "No matter how small." Her voice was starting to crack. She had tears in her eyes.

"Brie are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You can cry." "It's ok."

"No it's not fair to you." "You're going through so much." "You don't need my problems to."

"The problems you're having have to do with me don't they?"

"Yeah."

"We're having the same problems then." "We both want me to remember us."

"I hope you do soon,"

"Me to."

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright."

"I love you."

"I'll say it back if you want."

"No." "That's ok."

"Bye."

"Bye." Brie hung up and started crying.

The next night John was walking down the hall at the arena in Houston.

"John." He heard Nikki say from behind him. He turned around.

"Hey."

"Do you wanna meet in the lobby bar tonight for a drink?"

"Sure."

"Ok see you tonight.

Nikki went into the Divas Locker Room right next them. The door had been cracked open a little. Natalya looked at Nikki with disgust.

"What are you doing Nikki?" Natalya asked.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You're trying to seduce John." "He's Brie's husband Nikki." "Brie's ok?" "Leave him alone."

"He doesn't even remember marrying Brie."

"He's not in his right mind." "You know that." "How could you take advantage of him like this?"

"I'm not taking advantage of anyone." "I love him." "I genuinely love him." "I've never stopped." "If we can have a second chance -

"Second chance?" "Do you hear yourself?" "The man is mentally impaired right now." "Anything he would feel for you right now wouldn't be real."

"Look this is our chance and I'm taking it for us."

Later that night John had just finished his drink with Nikki.

"I'm gonna head up to my room." John said.

"I think I'll call it a night to."

They got on an elevator.

"John." Nikki said. "I won't tell anyone, if you want to come to my room with me."

"I won't lie to you." "I do want to but we can't." "Despite what I want." "I'm still married and she's still your sister."

"Ok." The elevator dinged. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

When John got back to his room he heard his cell phone vibrate.

"Hello?" He said.

"Thank god where have you been?" Brie said worried.

"What are you talking about?"

"This is the third time I've called."

"It is?"

"Yes." "I thought something happened again."

"My phone was on vibrate." "I don't even know how it got like that." "I'm sorry if I made you worry."

"It's alright." "Did you go out after the show or something?"

"Just to the lobby bar." "I had a drink."

"Alone?"

"No, I was with Nikki." "Nothing happened." "We just had a drink."

"John don't you see what she's trying to do?" "She's trying to break us up."

"Why would she do that?"

"She wants you back."

"That behavior doesn't sound like my Nik- "That doesn't sound like Nikki."

"Your Nikki?" Something in Brie snapped. "Look John, I know you're going through a lot but I'm your wife not Nikki!" "I love you, not Nikki!" "Just because you don't remember marrying me doesn't mean you can treat me this way!

"Brie-

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." She hung up and started to cry. A few mintues had passed._ "Maybe I should call him back and apologize." She thought. "I shouldn't haven gotten angry."_

Suddenly she felt sick and went to the bathroom to throw up. When she was done she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

_"The stress is really getting to me."_ She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Brie woke up. She felt really bad about yelling at John last night. She was getting ready for her day. She was in the bathroom thinking about John and how much it would hurt to lose him if it came to that. Especially to Nikki. Brie was getting ready to brush her teeth. Suddenly that feeling of sickness came over again and she threw up. After she was done she brushed her teeth and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi."

"Oh hi." "I was just about to call you."

"You were?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No." "I'm sorry." "I shouldn't have blew up at you like that." "I don't know what happened."

"You're stressed and afraid." "Believe me I get it."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"You don't have to worry nothing is going to happen between me and Nikki." "I know I'm married to you."

"I know you still have feelings for her John."

"I care about her." "I admit but I want to remember my life with you." "I do." "I just can't right now."

"I just- I don't want to lose you John." She said starting to cry a little. "I know you don't love me anymore but I love you."

"Brie please don't cry." "It's not that I don't love you." "I'm sure I do love you." "I'm guessing that's a big reason why I married you." "I just don't remember loving you."

"I know."

"We bonded over problems last time right?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe that'll happened again." "I have to go."

"Ok." "I love you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Ten minutes later Brie's cell phone rang again.

"Hello?" Brie said.

"Hi Brie." Natalya said.

"Nattie?"

"Yeah."

"It's been awhile."

"Yeah." "Brie Nikki's trying to seduce John."

"I figured she was."

"I talked to her about it last night." "She told me she still loved John and that this was their second chance."

"Second chance?" "He doesn't even know what he's doing right now."

"That's what I said to."

"I wish I had a way to stop her but she's there and I'm here." "If John doesn't get his memory back soon...he's gonna go back to her." She said tearfully. "He wants to be with her." "I can tell." "The only thing stopping him is the fact that were married and I don't know how much longer that will."

"Next time you're alone together try to trigger his memory."

"I try all the time Nattie." "Nothing works." "With Nikki in his ear I don't know if we can make any progress."

"I'll keep my eye on her for you."

"Thanks."

"I gotta go."

"Ok bye.

"Ok."

Later that night John was in catering at the arena. Nikki came up to him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"I had fun last night."

"Me to."

"Listen I'm sorry about asking you to come to my room." "It must've just been the booze talking."

"It's ok."

"I hope we can have another drink together again soon."

"Sure."

Four days had passed. Brie and John were both at home. It was a nice evening so Brie and John were having dinner on the deck. John looked at the deck steps.

**Flashback**

**"There you are." John is from behind her. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.**

**"I can't sleep."**

**"Again?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Is it because we didn't have sex before we went to sleep?" He said jokingly. Brie laughed.**

**"No." "That does seem to put us both out though."**

**"Yeah." "Looking for anything in the stars?"**

**"I'm trying to find constellations."**

**"Find any?"**

**"Not yet." "They're beautiful aren't they?"**

**"Yeah they are." "There's nobody else I'd rather be looking at them with."**

**"Aw." Brie said turning her head towards him. They kissed slowly. When it broke they looked at each other.**

**"Brie I- He stopped.**

**"What?"**

**"I don't remember." He lied.**

**"While you think about it." She kissed him. "Wanna go upstairs and have sex?"**

**"I would love to."**

**End Of Flashback**

"I lied." He said.

"What?"

"I remember you sitting on those steps one night." "I sat behind you." "You couldn't sleep." "You were looking at the stars." "You said you were looking for constellations." "We kissed." "I said Brie I- "Then I stopped." "You asked me what and I said I didn't remember." "I lied." "I was gonna say I love you and I chickened out." "Have I ever told you that before?"

"No."

"It must've been before we were together."

"It was." "Do you remember anything else?"

"You asked me if I wanted to go upstairs and have sex."

"Yeah I did." She got up and hugged him. "This is so great." "You remembered something honey." "This means that more memories will come." "We just have to wait." She kissed him. "Sorry I'm just happy."

It's alright." "Me to." "That was weird but I guess they're all gonna feel like that."


	6. Chapter 6

A week had passed. John still hadn't remember anything else but Brie was hopeful. She was at the arena and went into the locker room to change. Taryn was there.

"Hi." Taryn said.

"Hi."

"Has John remembered anything else yet?"

"No but he will." "I know he's in there somewhere we just have to wait." "I just hope Nikki doesn't ruin it before he can."

"You should tell him not to hang aroung her."

"He doesn't believe she's the way she is now." "He thinks she's still the same person she was when they were dating."

"I know I've ner met her but she seems like a vengeful person."

"She is." "In her mind I stole John from her." "That's not true." "He broke up with her before anything sexual happened between us." "I know it's been almost a month but it's still in the back of my mind that they're gonna sleep together." "You don't know how much I want to be wrong." "At least I can keep an eye on her tomorrow night."

"Oh right." "They're in New York to tomorrow."

"Yeah and since our show is during the day I can go there at night."

After the show Brie went back to her hotel room and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi."

"Hi Brie." "What's up?"

"I'm coming to the arena tomorrow night."

"You are?"

"I always do when we're in the same town." "I'll get my own room if you want me to."

"No that's silly." "You can stay in the bedroom I'll take the couch."

"Ok."

"I gotta go."

"Alright." "See you tomorrow night." "I love you."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

After the show John decided to have a drink in the lobby bar. He was sitting at the bar. He'd been there for about five minutes. Nikki sat down beside him and ordered a beer.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

They been there talking for about an hour.

"Do you still have the car I bought you?" John asked.

"Yeah." "I love that car." "I'll never forget what we did in the backseat a week after you bought it for me." She put her hand on his thigh. It turned him on. He knew he had to leave right now. He jumped up.

"I gotta go." He hurried out of there and got in an elevator._ "I'm married to Brie." "I'm married to Brie." "I'm married to Brie." He thought. "I want Nikki though." "God do I want Nikki." "I wish I didn't have to leave just now." "I don't trust myself." "It's wrong." "I know I have a life with Brie." "I even remembered some of it." "Brie loves me." "I don't know what to do." "I feel like I'm losing my mind."_

The next night Brie was at the arena John was at. She found his locker room and knocked on the door.

"It's open." He said from the other side. She went in. "Hey."

"Hi." She sat down next to him and gave him a hug.

"How was your show?"

"Good."

Ten minutes later John was in the bathroom changing. There was a knock at the door.

"Brie can you get that?" John asked.

"Yeah." Brie opened the door. She was surprised to see Nikki standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nikki said.

"Visiting my husband." "What do you want with my husband?" "My husband is busy."

"How many times are you gonna remind me that he's your husband?"

"As many times as it takes for you to finally understand it." "Nattie told me what you're trying to do." "That's a new low, even for you." "John is sick and you want to manipulate into thinking he wants you."

"He does." "He told me so." "The only reason he won't is because you."

"You're making that up."

"You wish." "He wants me Brie." "He wanted me last night to." "That's why he left the bar so fast." "I'm going to be with him again."

"Nicole get this through your head." "John is mine." "He loves me." "As soon as remembers that he won't want anything to do with you." Brie shut the door.

John came out ten minutes later.

"Who was at the door?" He asked.

"Just someone who was lost."

Later that night they were at the hotel. Brie was in the bedroom. John was on the couch. Suddenly he saw her to through the living room and to the bathroom. He heard her start to throw up. He got up and knocked on the door.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." "I'll be out in a minute." Five minutes later she came out and sat on the couch.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." "I'm just sick from all the stress and stuff."

"Brie I don't want you to worry so much that it makes you sick."

"It's hard not to John." "I'm worried about you." "About what you'll do."

"What I'll do?" "Is this about Nikki?" "I've told you I'm not gonna do anything."

"I know how persuasive Nikki can be."

"You don't have to worry."

"It's not just that." "I'm worried about your personal well-being." "I'm worried that you'll never say you love me and mean it again, that you'll never kiss me again, that you'll never make love to me again." "I know just the thought of that last one freaks you out." "I miss all that stuff."

"I know." "I'm trying Brie."

"I know you are." "I'm sorry."

"Come here." He hugged her. "It's ok." "I want to be able to look at you and feel everything for you that you do for me." "I know we both get stressed because I can't."

"I just love you so much." "I want things back to normal."

"I know." "Me to." "Emma Marie."

"What?"

"Emma Marie that's the twin I named right?"

"Yeah."

"It just came to me." "Emma Marie and...damn it I can't remember."

"That's ok."

"It makes me feel sad to think about them."

"It's alright it's normal."

"I wanted them." "I remember." "You were gonna get an abortion right?"

"Right."

"I told you not to."

"That's right."

"Damn it." "I hate it when my brain does this." "It's like a movie." "I see bits and pieces." "It turns on for a second then goes off and I'm lost again."

"It's ok." "The memories are coming through." "That's what we want."


	7. Chapter 7

Six days had passed. Tomorrow Brie was doing a show in Tampa. John had that day off so she was going to see if John wanted to come watch. She was in her hotel room. She dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"I just got back from a workout."

"This late?"

"The gym closed at eleven." "I needed the workout." "I have a lot on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"I'm doing a show in Tampa tomorrow afternoon." "Wanna come?"

"Sure." "What time?"

"Five." "I figure we can just ride together."

"Ok." "Have I ever been to your work before?"

"Yeah."

"Do your friends like me?"

"They love you." "Not as much as me though."

"I'd hope not."

"We'll have a good time."

"I'm tired I'm gonna shower and go to bed."

"Alright." "I love you." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next afternoon Brie came home for a few hours then she and John went to the arena. They were backstage. Taryn came up to them.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi." He said looking at her confused.

"John this is Taryn Terrell?" Brie said. "She's my best friend."

"Do we know each already?" John asked looking at Taryn.

"Yes we do." Taryn said.

"Sorry I can't remember you."

"That's ok."

"John I have to get ready for my match with Gail." Brie said. "You can go ahead and take your seat."

"Ok." John said. She hugged him.

"See you out there."

"Ok."

An hour later Brie was having her match. She had Gail Kim right where she wanted. Gail's head was on the bottom rope. "Brie Mode" Brie yelled before she ran at Gail full speed and hit her with her knee. She covered her but only got a two count. As Gail was getting back to her feet, Brie hit the Bella Buster and got the three count.

Brie and John had just gotten back home.

"What would you like for dinner?" John asked.

"I think I'm just gonna make myself something small." "I feel kind of, I don't know blah."

"Do you need your chocolate cookies?"

"What?"

"Your chocolate cookies." "You know when it's a certain "time of the month" you always like those and a big glass of milk."

"You remember about my chocolate cookies?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Thanks but I don't need the chocolate cookies." "This isn't that."

Ten minutes later Brie was sitting on the couch. John came in holding a TV tray.

"Here Brie." John said. "I made you some chicken noodle soup." He said putting the tray in front of her.

"You didn't have to do that." Brie said smiling.

"It felt like the right thing to do." He sat down next to her.

"That's so nice of you." "Thank you."

"You did really good in your match."

"Thanks."

"Whoa." John said when he glanced up at the fireplace.

"What?"

"I just got three quick flashes of us having sex." "Right there." He said pointing in front of the fireplace.

"Really?"

"Yeah." "Wow, that's so strange."

"What?"

"Hearing you moan in my mind."

"What was I moaning?"

"My name." "The whole concept of us in bed is still so bizarre to me."

"I know but we do both like it."

"I'm sure we do."

"You remembered two things in one day." "That's a great sign."

"Yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

Four days had passed. Impact Wrestling was in Arizona. Brie and Taryn were out to lunch.

"Are you still going to see your mom after this?" Taryn asked.

"Yeah."

"Tell her I said hi."

"I will." "I've been thinking." "Maybe it's time I give John a push in the right direction."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the idea of me and him having sex is weird to him." "Maybe I could show him it isn't."

"As long as you'd take it slow I don't see a problem."

"Yeah I wouldn't jump right into the sex right away." "I do miss it though." "Not just the physical connection but the emotional connection." "It's been almost two months."

"I know it must suck."

"If I were Nikki he'd probably be a lot more willing."

"Brie I know it's hard but what you have to remember is John loves you." "Even if he can't remember it he loves you." "He obviously has at least some degree of respect for you because nothing's happened with him and Nikki."

"Yeah." "At least not that I know of." "If it does I don't know if I'd want him to tell me." "I suspect it's gonna happen but I don't know if I can handle it if it does." "If it does that would mean what I've thought since the accident." "He wants to be with her." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Brie."

"Every day I wake up and I fear it's the day." "The day I lose the man I love to my sister who doesn't deserve him." "It literally makes me sick to my stomach." "I've been throwing up for the last couple weeks because I'm so stressed."

Brie went to her mom's. She'd been there for about ten minutes.

"Have to spoken to your sister?" Kathy asked.

"No mom."

"I hate that you two don't speak to each other hardly."

"Well if she accomplishes what she's trying to we'll speak less then that."

"What is she doing?"

"She's trying to get back with John."

"Back with John?" "That's wrong."

"Try telling her that." "Natalya told me Nikki's been trying to seduce John." "If she's successful I'll never forgive or speak to her again."

Later that night Brie was in her hotel room. She called John.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi."

"Hey." "Did you visit your mom today?"

"Yeah."

"How is she?"

"Good." "John I was thinking." "You know how you've been sleeping in the guestroom?"

"Yeah."

"What would you think about starting to sleep in bed with me?"

"I suppose we could try it."

"Good." "I miss you."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine today."

"Good." "If not I was gonna say you're going to the doctor."

"I don't need a doctor." "I'm stressed." "That's all."

"Well part of what you're stressed about you don't need to be." "I'm not going to sleep with Nikki." "I promise."

"I don't want to talk about Nikki." "Have you remembered anything else?"

"No." "That last memory of us though, that was a vivid memory."

"The one by the fireplace?"

"Yeah." "I still can't believe it was us."

"Would sleeping with me really be so horrible for you?"

"Not horrible." "Just strange." "I'm sure you're fine in bed." "I just can't picture myself being the one doing the pleasuring."

"Well you're not always the one doing the pleasuring you know." "Especially on the nights we use the whipped cream."

"Brie." He said laughing a little.

"Maybe I should just show you why we like having sex." "Maybe then it wouldn't feel so strange."

"I'm gonna go bed."

"Ok." "I love you." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Two nights later John was sitting in his hotel room. There was a knock at the door. He answered it. Nikki was standing there in a short black dress.

"Hi." She said

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." She went in. They sat on the couch.

"How are you?"

"Good." "I remember some stuff."

"That's good."

"It's still not what I want though." "I want my full memory back."

"I know." "I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better." She kissed him. He kissed her back. He broke it.

"Nikki we can't."

"I know you want this as much as I do." "It's alright." She kissed him. "No one has to know." He kissed her back. She straddled him. She started kissing his neck.

"I shouldn't be doing this I'm marr-ohhhh." He moaned as she grinded against him. They kissed. He took off her dress and picked her up. They went into the bedroom.

The next morning Brie walked into the hotel. She was there to surprise John. She needed to talk to him about something. She got the key from the front desk and went up to the room. When she didn't see John in the living room she figured he was still sleeping. When she went into the bedroom she saw Nikki and John in bed. She gasped and tears filled her eyes.

"No!" She shouted. They woke them up. John sat up and looked at Brie surprised she was there.

"You promised." Brie said with tears flowing down her cheeks. John had a look of sorrow on his face. "You lied." She looked at Nikki who was also surprised to see her. "I fucking hate you!" "I hate you!" John put on his boxers got out of bed and went up to Brie.

"Brie I'm sorry." Brie smacked him in the face as hard as she could and left. John followed her. "Brie." She ignored him. "Brie talk to me." She was still crying. She pushed the button for the elevator. "Brie please I'm sorry."

"I knew this would happen." "You have no idea how much you've hurt me." The elevator dinged. "I guess the fact that I love you wasn't enough." She got in the elevator. "I don't even know if I should have it now."

"Have what now?"

"I'm pregnant." John's jaw dropped. The doors closed. Brie dropped to her knees, put her hands to her face and started sobbing. "No!" "Please!" "I love him!" "No! "She yelled through her tears.


	9. Chapter 9

Four days had passed. John felt terrible. He hadn't seen or talked to Brie since she caught him and Nikki. She refused to take his calls. He'd left her fifteen voicemails over the last four days. He was at the arena trying once again to call her.

"Hi this is Brie." The recording said. "Leave a message."

"Hi it's me again." John said. "I don't know if you're listening to these or just erasing them as soon as they come." "When I come home tomorrow I want to talk." "About us." "The baby." "Everything." "I know you probably won't call me back but if you change your mind call at any hour." "Bye." John hung up and sighed.

He was walking down the hall.

"John." He heard Nikki say. He turned around. "Hi."

"Now's not a good time Nikki."

"I just wanted to talk about us."

"There is no us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what happened between us was a big mistake."

"John no." "Dont say that." "You wanted it to."

"At the time yes I did." "Do you know why?" "I thought sleeping with you would make me feel better." "I was wrong." "Do you know how I feel now?" "Empty." "Like a piece of shit." "Brie has done nothing but try to help me get my memory back and support me." "How do I repay her?" "I cheat on her with my ex-girlfriend." "Sleeping with you made me realize something." "What we had is over." "I wanna be with Brie." "I'm sorry."

"You don't even love Brie."

"That's true." "I don't but I do feel something." "I just don't know what it is yet." "I think I can learn to love her." "I want to."

"John." "You love me." "I know you love me."

"I thought I did but I don't." "Bye Nikki." He walked away.

The next morning John walked through the front door of his home.

"I'm home." He said. "Brie?" He checked the living room. She wasn't there. "Come on Brie answer me." "I know you're here." He went into the kitchen. There was a note card on the kitchen table with his name on it. He went over to the table. Under the note card were divorce papers. He saw Brie had already signed them. "Oh no." "Brie come on tell me where you are." "I need to talk to you now." "Honey please." He went upstairs. He saw the bedroom door was closed. He opened it. The light was off. He saw Brie laying in bed. He went by her head and knelt down. She was asleep. "Brie wake up." She opened her eyes. As soon as she saw that it was John she rolled over and faced away from him. "I know you're mad."

"Did you sign the divorce papers?" She said sadly.

"Do you really want a divorce?"

"No but I'm giving you what you want."

"What's that?"

"Nikki."

"I don't want Nikki." "I want you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." "I've already told her I wanna be with you."

"If you did that because of the baby you don't have to worry." "I have an appointment for an abortion next week."

"No." He got in bed next to her. "Don't do that." "I know you want this baby."

"I want it with you." She said starting to cry. "I want a family." "That's all gone now."

"No we can still have it."

"No we can't." "You love Nikki."

"No I don't." "I thought I did but I don't." "Roll over and look at me." "Please." She rolled over and faced him.

"I'm so mad at you."

"I know."

"I know it's not your fault but how could you do that to me?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." "It was my fault." "It's a hundred percent my fault." "I have to take responsibility for my actions." "Just because I lost part of memory doesn't give me the right to cheat on a wonderful woman like you." "I'm an asshole." "These last couple days I've felt so angry at myself, sad that I've hurt you, so ashamed of myself." "I've never felt this kind of pain." "The pain of knowing that you're in pain." "I just want to take it all away." "I want to love you again." "Help me get that feeling back." "I know I don't deserve it, or you, or our baby." "Please don't divorce me Brie." "Please, give me another chance."

"I want to believe you."

"Believe me." "How can I convince you?" He kissed her. It surprised her. It was a loving kiss. As mad as she still was at him this was the affection she'd been craving from him for months. She kissed him back. She could tell this kiss was different from when he first came home. This was a kiss they both wanted. He gave her one more little kiss before pulling completely away.

"I wasn't expecting that."

"I know." "I liked it."

"That's good."

"I know it's the wrong time to say it but that was the first time I've felt like I've wanted to go further with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "It still makes me nervous but yeah."

"Well we're not doing that for a long time." "If you ever wanna have sex with me again you have to earn it."

"So does that mean you'll take me back?"

"I'm still mad at you and it's gonna be awhile before me and you are square again but yes."

"Please keep the baby."

"Ok."

"How far along?"

"Eight weeks."

"We need to go shopping." "I'm gonna go make you some breakfast." He kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks had passed. John went back on the road. Brie was at home. She looked forward to talking to John every night. Since she couldn't wrestle right now the days seemed to drag. The house phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi." "This is a switch." "I usually call you."

"I know but I wanted to call you for two reasons." "I remembered two things today."

"What things?"

"The first time we had sex and when I proposed."

"Good."

"From what I remember of it when I proposed was really special." "Sometimes they come back hazy."

"Did the one of us having sex come back hazy?"

"Yeah so far both times I remember have." "It's like watching a bad quality porno." "I can't make out a lot." "What I can is really fuzzy."

"You're comparing our sex life to a porno?" Brie said laughing

"Well except the woman in it isn't a big slut." "I think out of respect for you my mind won't allow me to see you naked."

"You can't see me naked in your sex memories?"

"Nope it's all a blur." "I can hear you though." "At least I know I'm doing something right in the memories." "I just don't remember what they are."

"Well maybe your brain just wants you to be surprised if I ever allow to to see me naked again."

"I wish I would stop doing that."

"What?"

"Promise not to laugh."

"I promise."

"This isn't a reflection on you at all." "When you brought up the idea of you being naked I got that stange feeling of feeling embarrassed again." "I actually blushed." "You'd think I was some inexperienced teenager or something." "I don't know why I feel that way." "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry."

"I just don't want you to think it has anything to do with you." "It's all me."

"What was the second reason you called me?"

"I miss you."

"You do?" She said sounding surprised.

"Yeah."

"I miss you too." "I can't wait to see you in two days."

"I can't wait either." "So how are the two of you doing?"

"We're fine."

"Good." "We need to go baby shopping when I got back."

"I've already picked up a few things." "I'll show them to you when you get back."

"Ok."

"I'm gonna get off of here I'm tired."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Two days later John came home. They went baby shopping and bought all sorts of things. When they came back they were in what was going to be the nursery trying to put together the crib.

"Brie you're doing it wrong." John said.

"No I'm not I just can't get it to fit."

"That's because it doesn't go there."

"Yes it does.

"Baby look." He said coming up behind her. "This piece goes here." He said trying to get it to fit. "Why won't the damn thing go in?"

"That's not where it goes honey." She said looking back at him. He kissed her. She kissed him back. "What was that for?"

"I wanted to."

Later that night Brie was getting ready for bed.

"Ok." John said. "Let me see what sleeping in here is like." They got in bed. "So far so good."

"Good."

"I bet not wrestling is killing you."

"Yeah." "I wish when I could go back it could be back to the WWE."

"I can always talk to Vince."

"No." "Then I'd have to deal with the wrath of that bitch." "It's not worth it."

"When I go back on the road come with me."

"Ok." "John I'm scared."

"About what?"

"I'm scared of falling in love with this baby then something happening to it." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Come here Brie." She snuggled up to him. "I know you're worried." "This pregnancy will be fine." "I promise." "Ok?"

"Ok."


	11. Chapter 11

Five days had passed. Brie and John were on the road. They just gotten into town the night before. John had a house show today. They were in bed asleep. The alarm clock started going off. Brie reached over to turn it off.

"John, wake up honey." She said. "It's time to get up." He opened his eyes and rolled over to face her.

"Good morning." He said smiling.

"Good morning."

"I really like waking up like this."

"Me to."

"Pretty soon we'll be waking up to the baby."

"Yeah." "I can't wait."

"Me either." "I love you." She kissed him. He kissed her back. It was slow but becoming more passionate. Brie didn't want to but she knew she had to stop. Although they'd been making progress Brie wasn't ready to forgive John enough to do this yet. She pulled away. "Ok." "I have to stop."

"Stop what?"

"It's been almost three months since we've made love." "Trust me, I want you and I think you're starting to want me to but given everything that's happened I need more time."

"I know we're taking things slow." "We just got swept up in the moment."

"Which is a big part of reason why we started having sex in the first place."

"You're right." "I am starting to want you." "I've even fantasized about us." "I just wish I could kick that embarrassed feeling."

"What makes you feel so embarrassed John?"

"I don't know exactly." "Especially since my feelings towards you have changed." "I don't see you as just a friend anymore." "I see you as someone who I want and desire."

"That's a good thing."

"Yeah but if I even think about us having sex it just feels weird and I get nervous." He blushed. "See I'm doing it now." "I feel like a damn fool."

"Maybe part of your brain is still telling you it's wrong to sleep with me."

"Maybe."

"Don't worry." "When the time's right I'll make sure the only thing you're brain is doing is thinking how much you want me." She kissed him. "Ok we have to get up."

A few hours later they were at the arena. Brie went into the Divas Locker Room. She saw Natalya.

"Nattie." She said happily.

"Hey Brie." They hugged. "John told me about the baby." "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"I see you're starting to show a little bit."

"Yeah."

"So how are you and John doing?"

"Good." "I'm still hurt that he slept with Nikki but we're doing our best to move past it." "We're taking things slow." "I could be wrong but I think he's starting to fall in love with me again." Nikki walked in. She gave Brie a look of hate and disgust. Brie looked back at Natalya. "I'm outta here."

Brie went back to John's locker room to wait for him to finish his match. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said. "Yes."

John came back to his locker room ten minutes later. Brie was sitting on the couch crying.

"Brie what's wrong?" He sat down next to her. She hugged him.

"The doctor just called." She said tearfully. "She said something could be wrong with the baby."

"What do they think is wrong?"

"I don't know." "She wants me to come in tomorrow so she can take a sample of my amniotic fluid to test for birth defects." "So I have to go back to Florida."

"I'm going with you."

"You have to work."

"They can find a replacement for the day." "You're more important." "Don't worry Brie." "Everything's gonna be fine." He kissed her.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Brie and John went to the doctor's office. They were in the waiting room. John looked at Brie she looked sad.

"Brie are you ok?" John asked.

"No." "Why is this happening again?" "What did I do?"

"Nothing." "We don't know anything is happening yet."

"I can't lose another baby John." "It destroyed us last time."

"Even if something does happen to the baby, which nothing's going to we'll get through it." "We're in this together." "Look at how much we've overcome already."

"Brianna Cena." The nurse said.

They went back to the examination room. Brie was on the exam table the doctor came in.

"Hello Brie." She said. "How are you?"

"Scared."

"I know this situation can but scary be try to relax." "What I'm going to do is give you a local anesthetic." "Then I'm going to inset a needle into your abdomen and extract the amniotic fluid."

"Ok."

The whole procedure took about twenty minutes. Brie and John were in the office of her doctor waiting for her to come talk to them. She came in and sat behind her desk.

"Well?" Brie asked.

"We won't know any results for at least a week." The doctor said.

"A week?"

"That's how long it takes."

"Brie's been traveling with me on the road." John said. "Is it still safe?"

"For the time being I'd recommend Brie stay home until we get the test results."

"Is it safe to leave her alone?"

"Yes she'll be fine." She looked at Brie. "It's good you're fairly early in the pregnancy." "That way we can discuss other options if they're necessary."

"Other options?" Brie said.

"Well if the fluid tests positive for a birth defect, you may want to consider an abortion." "Look I know this next week will be stressful be try and keep calm and relax."

Brie and John went home. Later that night John made them dinner. Brie barely ate a thing. She was sitting on the couch. John came and sat down next to her.

"I don't care if there's something wrong with it." Brie said. "I still want it." "I want our family." "I won't let anything take it away." "Not this time." "I just...She got tears in her eyes. ...I want our baby to be ok." She started to cry. John hugged her.

"It's ok Brie." "Ssh." "Don't cry." "Everything's gonna be fine."


	13. Chapter 13

Brie was getting the amnio results back tomorrow. She was glad John was coming home tomorrow. No matter what the outcome good or bad she was glad she'd have him there. She was at home sitting on the couch. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"I'm a nervous wreck."

"I know."

"The only thing worse then knowing if something's wrong is not knowing." "It's killing me." "What if the baby's so damaged I can't keep it?" "I've already lost two children." "I can't do it again."

"If it comes to that, it won't but if it does we can always try again."

"If we lose this baby, I don't know if I can try again." "I don't know if I can put myself through this a third time."

"I know it looks bad but we just have to stay positive."

"I know it's just hard."

"I wish there was something more I could do to help you."

"Just talking to you helps a little."

"I'm glad."

"I hope you're here by the time the doctor calls tomorrow."

"Me to."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"Well I'm gonna attempt to get some sleep."

"Alright."

"I love you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The day it was around two in the afternoon. John wasn't home yet. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Brie said. "Yes." "You're certain?" "Yes." "Thank you." "Goodbye." She hung up the phone. John walked through the door. Brie turned around. "I just got off the phone with the doctor."

"What did she say?"

"What they thought they saw isn't there anymore." "They tested the fluid and everything came back normal." "The baby's gonna be ok." She said happily.

"Come here." John said smiling. They hugged. "This is so great." "I told you everything would be ok." "I'm so happy."

"Me to." "The doctor told me something else to."

"What?"

"It's a boy."

"It's a boy?"

"Yeah."

"We're gonna have a son?"

"Yeah." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"You know at this point I don't care if the rest of my memory ever comes back." "I have everything I want right now." "My healthy baby son and you." "I love you Brie."

"Really?" She said kind of shocked that he said it.

"Really." "I love you."

"I never thought you'd say that to me again." "I love you too." They kissed. It started slow and became more passionate. Brie started backing up towards the stairs. John broke the kiss.

"That's not why I said it."

"I know." "I want to recommitt our love to each other." "I'm ready." She kissed him. They went upstairs. As soon as they were upstairs John turned Brie around and kissed her. They were backing up towards the bed. He took off her shirt. She took off his. She sat on the bed. When she looked up at him she noticed he was blushing. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." "What the hell's wrong with me?" "I want this." "I do." "I want you." "I'm nervous." "This is my first time with you that I'll fully remember." "It means a lot to me and I know it means a lot to you." "I want it to be good."

"It'll be amazing."

"I'm sorry." "I'm ruining the moment."

"No." She started kissing his abs. "Just relax." She took off his jeans. "It's ok." She took off his boxers and looked back up at him. "Come here." He got down on his knees to get at the same level as her. They kissed as they were kissing she took his hands and placed them on either side of her body. "I want you to explore me." She mumbled against his lips. "Touch me anywhere you want." "Do to me whatever you want?" He started moving his hands up her body. He took off her bra. He stood up and took off her pants. He sat her back down on the bed. "Lay down." He said. She did. He look at the most perfect naked body he'd ever seen. He wanted her now. He got on top of her. "You are so beautiful." He kissed her. "So perfect." "Make love to me John." She said. They kissed. He slipped inside and started to move slowly. "Oh John." She moaned. "Oh Brie." John groaned. "You are so amazing." "Ohhh, god you don't, mmmmm, ohhhh, know how long I've wanted this." She moaned. They kissed. "I love you so much Brie." He mumbled against her lips. "I love you too, ohhh, harder." John started moving faster. "Hmmp." He groaned. "Ohhhh." Brie moaned. "Ohhh god mmmm." They kissed. "I forgot, mmmmm, how so amazing this feels, ohhhh, yes, John, ohhhh John." She moaned giving in. "Brie." He groaned giving in.

She was laying on his chest. They kissed.

"You're right." John said. "That was amazing."

"See?"

"Let's have another wedding."

"What?"

"Well I can't remember our first wedding anymore." "I want that memory."

"Ok."

"I want to wait unril the baby's born." "I want the whole family there."

"Ok."

"Are you planning on going back to work after you have the baby?"

"Yeah."

"Let me talk to Vince." "You belong back in the WWE."

"Nikki will fight it tooth and nail."

"Who cares?"

"Let me think about it."

**I have a question. I've done stories in the past where Cody Rhodes was the secondary love interest in a story. You guys seemed to like it. Would anyone like to read a story where he's the main love interest? Let me know.**


	14. Chapter 14

Three weeks had passed. Brie and John were at home painting the nursery. Brie was moving something to get to a spot so she could paint more. John came in the room.

"Brie what are you doing?" John said.

"Just moving this."

"Well you shouldn't be." He said taking it from her. "It's to heavy for you."

"No it isn't."

"After all we've been through with the baby I don't wanna take any chances."

"We're both fine honey."

"Yes and I plan on keeping it that way." "Why don't you go take a shower I'll finish up for the day."

"Alright Taryn's gonna be here in a half hour anyway."

A half hour later the doorbell rang. John answered it. Taryn was standing there.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi." "Come on in." She went in. Brie came out of the kitchen.

"Hi Taryn." She said looking at Taryn.

"Hi." Taryn said. They hugged. "You look great."

"Thanks." They sat down on the couch.

"Well I'm gonna go to the gym." John said. "You two have a good time." He kissed Brie. "Bye."

"Bye." "I love you."

"I love you too." He left.

"Well it seems like you two are pretty much back to normal." Taryn said.

"Yeah it's great."

"Has he remembered anything else?"

"No but I don't think he needs to." "He loves me." "We're happy." "He wants to have another wedding."

"He does?"

"He says he can't remember our first wedding he wants another one." "He told me that after we slept together."

"You slept together?"

"It was wonderful." "He was a little nervous at first I jusr had ease him into it." "I haven't been this happy in a long time." "The baby's fine." "Everything's perfect."

Two days later Brie and John were at the arena. They were in his locker room.

"Baby don't be mad but I talked to Vince about you coming back." John said.

"What did he say?

"He said once you have the baby and you're ready he wants to talk to you and see what can be worked out."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I do wanna come back." "I never wanted to quit."

"Well hopefully you guys can work something out." "I'm gonna go get a coffee." "You want anything?"

"A sandwich."

"What kind?"

"Any kind."

John was in catering. Nikki came up to him.

"John I need to talk to you." She said. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" John said shocked.

"I'm pregnant."


	15. Chapter 15

John was standing there in disbelief. Nikki had just told him she was pregnant. He had no idea what his new move should be.

"Wow." He said.

"I went to the doctor's today and they told me."

"I'd hate to ask this question but are you sure it's mine?"

"Yes."

"Oh boy."

"I'm keeping it." "I just wanted you to know."

"How far along?"

"Six weeks."

"When's your next doctor's appointment?" "I'm coming."

"I have to call and schedule it."

"Let me know."

"I will."

"I have to go."

John went back to his locker room. He forgotten everything he'd went to catering to get. When Brie saw John he looked like he'd seen a ghost. He was pale.

"John are you ok?" Brie asked.

"No I'm not."

"What's wrong?" He sat down next to her.

"I just ran into Nikki." "Brie um, she's pregnant."

"She's what?" Brie said shocked. "No." "It's not yours." "It's not."

"She says it is."

"She's lying." "For all we know she could be lying about the whole damn pregnancy! She said raising her voice.

"Brie calm down."

"I wanna talk to her." Brie stormed out of the locker room. John was right behind her.

"Baby you gotta calm down." John said.

"I gotta find Nikki." She turned the corner and saw her. "Nikki." Nikki turned around. Brie was quickly closing the gap between them. John got in-between them. "Honey it's ok I just wanna talk to her."

"I think I'll stand here anyway."

"Are you pregnant or are you making it up?" Brie asked looking at Nikki.

"I'm pregnant." Nikki said. "Why would I make something like that up?"

"As a desperate attempt to keep John in your life you pathetic bicth."

"I am pregnant Brie and John is the father."

"Prove it." "Show me a sonogram." "Show me papers saying you went to the doctor." "Show me something." "Until you do I don't believe a damn word say." Brie turned around and headed for John's locker room. John followed her.

Brie was in John's locker room pacing back and forth. John got in front of her to stop her.

"Calm down Brie." John said.

"I just can't believe her." "She pissed me off." "I think she's lying."

"Whether she is or she isn't it doesn't change a thing." "I'm with you baby." "We're gonna have our son and we're gonna get married again." "It's gonna be so great." "I love you Brie." "You." "Nobody else."

"I love you too John." They kissed.


	16. Chapter 16

A week later Brie walked into the office of a private investigator. She went up to the secretary's desk.

"Hello?" Brie said. "I'm here to see Mr. Kale."

"Name please."

"Brianna Cena."

"Sir your two o' clock is here." The secretary said as she pushed a button.

"Send her in." A man's voice said from the other side.

Brie went in.

"Hello Mrs. Cena." The man said. "I'm Ray Kale." "Please have a seat."

"Thank you." She sat down.

"So how can I help you?"

"I need you to investigate my twin sister." "Nicole Bella."

"May I ask why?"

"I believe she is lying about being pregnant."

"Why do you think she's lying?"

"She's vindictive." "Her ex-boyfriend is my husband." "After he broke up with her we fell in love." "She's always blamed me for stealing him away from her and has made more then one attempt to get him back." "About six months ago my husband was in a car wreck and loss part of his memory." "He thought he was still dating my sister." "They work together." "She went right to work on trying to seduce him." "Eventually she was successful." "Now she's claiming she's pregnant with his child."

"How far along is she is the pregnancy?"

"This will be the seventh week."

"Have you seen a sonogram?"

"No." "No sonogram." "No doctor's report." "No nothing."

"I'll look into it and call you went I have something."

"Thank you very much."

"I see you're pregnant as well." "How many months?"

"I'm coming up on my sixth."

"Do you know what it is yet?"

"A boy."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Two days later Brie and John were at a hotel in Nashville. There was a knock at the door. John answered it. Nikki was standing there with a man he'd never seen before.

"John this is my doctor." Nikki said. "Can we come in?"

"Sure." They went in. Brie was sitting in a chair. They all sat on the couch.

"This is doctor Richards." "He's come with me to show you my sonogram." "So no one will have any doubts." She said glaring at Brie.

"Here is the sonogram picture." Dr. Richards said taking it out of his coat pocket. "Mr Cena you and Miss Bella will be the proud parents of this beautiful baby."

"May I see it?" Brie asked. John handed it to her. It looked legitimate. She handed it back to him.

"See I told you I wasn't lying." Nikki said.

"Well we've taken up enough of youe time." Dr. Richards said. He and Nikki got up to leave. Nikki stepped out.

"Excuse me Dr. Richards." Brie said. "I didn't catch your first name."

"Nathan." They left.

Brie got out her cell phone and sent a text to the PI that read.

Check out a man named Nathan Richards. He claims he's an M.D. - Brie


	17. Chapter 17

Three days had passed. It was Valentine's Day. Brie and John were at home. Brie was in the living room. John was in the kitchen. The doorbell rang.

"Baby can you get that?" John asked.

"Sure." It took Brie a moment to get up because of her growing belly. "Coming." She said. She opened the door. A man she'd never seen before was standing there holding roses and a box of chocolates shaped like a heart.

"Brianna Cena?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Here you go." He said handing her the roses and candy. She closed the door and opened the card. It read.

To my beautiful glowing wife on Valentine's Day. - Love John

Brie smiled and went into the kitchen.

"Honey come here. She said. He turned to face her. She hugged and kissed him.

"Do you like them?"

"I love them." "They're beautiful." "Thank you."

"You're welcome." "Don't forget I'm making dinner tonight to." "I don't want you lifting a finger."

"I feel bad." "I didn't get you anything."

"You're giving me a wonderful gift." "He just won't be here for another three months or so."

Later that night Brie and John were eating dinner by candlelight.

"Have you heard from Nikki at all today?" Brie asked.

"No let's not talk about her." "Tonight is about me and you." "I have something for you." He took a little black box out from under the table and slid it her way.

"What is this?"

"Open it." She opened it and was shocked to see a big diamond ring inside. "I want this to be your new wedding ring." "As a symbol of my recommittment to us, to our family, to you."

"John this is so beautiful." She said tearfully. She put the ring on. "I love it." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed. "Are you done with your dinner?"

"Yeah."

"I'm still kind of hungry." He stood up and opened the fridge. He took out a can of whipped cream. "I wanna go upstairs and have a snack."

"Oh really?" Brie said smiling. She stood up.

"Yeah." They kissed.

"Let's go."

The next afternoon Brie flew to Houston with John for Raw this was the last week she could travel on the road with him. Next week she was begininng her third trimester and that prohibited her from flying for the remainder of her pregnancy. John was at an autograph signing. He'd been gone for about a half hour. Brie's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Brie said.

"Mrs. Cena." "This is Ray Kale."

"Hello." "Have you got anything for me?"

"Yes." "I looked into Nathan Richards." "He's not a doctor." "He's an actor."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." "I'm looking at his headshot right now." "You were right." "Your sister has been lying to you she was never pregnant."

"I knew it."

"Would you like the headshot of the actor?"

"Yes can you e-mail it to me?"

"Of course."

"My employer might be calling you to verify your findings." "Is that ok?"

"Yes."

John returned a half hour later.

"John I have something very important to show you." Brie said. She held up the picture of the headshot. She'd printed it out.

"That looks like Nikki's doctor."

"He's not a doctor." "He's an actor."

"An actor?"

"Yes." "I had Nikki investigated." "Just as I suspected she lied." "She was never pregnant."

"She's not pregnant?"

"Oh my god." "How could she- I can't believe her."

"I know."

Later that night at the arena Brie went to Stephanie office. Meanwhile John went to find Nikki. He found her in catering.

"Nikki." He said. She turned around.

"Hi."

"How in the hell could you do that?" He asked angrily. "How could you lie about something as serious as a pregnancy?"

"I didn't do that." John held up the picture of the actor and threw it at her feet. "Where did you get that?"

"You want me back that bad?"

"I love you."

"Well I hate you."

"No you don't mean that." She said with tears in her eyes.

"You disgust me." "You care about nothing but yourself."

"That's not true John." She said tearfully. "I love you."

"I can see it now." "After my accident you weren't concerned about me getting better." "You just wanted to get me in bed."

"No."

"It's not all your fault I'm the dumbass that fell for it." "God how could I have been so blind?" "So stupid." "No more." "You're pathetic." "Never speak to me again." He walked away.

Ten minutes later Nikki got a message that Stephanie wanted to see her. She went to her office.

"Nikki it's come to my attention that you lied about your pregnancy." "We gave you time off work because of it." Stephanie said.

"I'm sor-

"Shut up!" "That's a despicable thing to lie about." "You're suspended for two months without pay." "Get out." Nikki left.


	18. Chapter 18

Two months had passed. Brie was eight months pregnant. The anticipation was killing her. She wanted her son and she wanted him now. Having to wait another month seemed like an eternity but she knew it would be worth it in the end. She missed John a lot. She could wait till tomorrow John was coming home. Brie had just gotten herself a bowl of ice cream and went into the living room. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Which one?"

"Both of you." "What are you two up to?"

"We were just craving some ice cream." "So I went and got us a bowl.

"Sounds good." "How are you?"

"Lonely." "I miss you."

"I miss you to and the baby."

"He misses you to."

"Nikki came back tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah she's still pissed." "I think she knows you're the one who turned her in."

"I don't care." "The bitch got what she deserved."

"I was thinking when you guys made that deal about the loser quitting the WWE, it stated that whoever lost couldn't come back right?"

"Right."

"It said Brie Bella could never come back."

"Yeah."

"What if you weren't Brie Bella anymore?" "What if you changed your name?"

"Like a character change?"

"Maybe." "We need to figure out something." "You deserve to be here." "I know you miss it."

"I do." "I'm gonna finish my ice cream and go to bed."

"Ok." "I'll see you tomorrow." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next morning John walked through the door. It was eight o' clock. He could smell food cooking. He went into the kitchen.

"Brie what are you doing?" John asked.

"Making us breakfast."

"Baby it's eight in the morning you and the baby should be resting."

"We're fine now sit-oh." She said putting her hand on her stomach.

"What?"

"My water broke."

"Let's go."

That went to the hospital. Brie had been in labor for six hours. Finally she was delivering. With one last push she heard crying and passed out a few seconds after. She woke up an hour later. She looked over and saw John sitting next to her bed holding the baby. She smiled.

"You're up." He said. "He stood up. "Here." He said handing Brie the baby. The baby opened his eyes.

"He has your eyes." Brie said happily crying tears of joy.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just a little emotional." "He's here." "He has all of his little fingers and toes and he's perfect."

"We need to name him."

"How about Jake?"

"I like it."

"Then Jake it is."

**Ok I've been thinking I've been doing this for five years now and I've come up with every name under the sun for my OC's so what do you guys think I should name my OC for my next story?**


	19. Chapter 19

Three months had passed. Brie and John loved being parents. Seeing Jake's face every morning made Brie so happy. Brie was working out in the living room. Jake was on the floor playing with his toys. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi my beautiful bride to be, again." John said.

"Hi."

"I can't wait till we get married again."

"Me either."

"Just two more weeks."

"I know." "It's gonna be the best beach ceremony ever."

"Yeah I know you're gonna look beautiful." "I feel bad we can't go on a honeymoon though."

"Well we both have to go back to work."

"Speaking of that did you guys come up with anything."

"Yeah it's simple to and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else."

"You're not gonna tell me?"

"Nope."

"How's Jake?"

"Good but he misses his daddy."

"I miss him to and you."

"I miss you to." "Are you at the airport?"

"Yeah I should be home in time for dinner."

"Good."

"I have to go they're calling my flight."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

At around six o' clock John pulled in the driveway.

"I'm home." He said as he walked through the door. "Hey Jake." He went over to the playpen. He picked him up. "Hey." "Did you miss me?" "Daddy missed you." "I smell food." "Mommy must be in the kitchen." They went into the kitchen. Brie had just closed the fridge.

"Hi honey." She said smiling. They kissed. "Sit down it's almost ready."

Two hours later John put Jake to bed and he and Brie went to bed themselves. John was holding Brie.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" John asked.

"Yes." "I can't wait."

"I know."

"I'm so happy right now." "I have you and Jake and starting tomorrow I'll have something back that I never thought I'd have again." They kissed.

The next day they all flew Chicago for Raw. Later that night they were at the arena in John's locker room. Brie picked up a duffel bag off the floor. She knelt down by Jake's stroller.

"Wish mommy luck Jake." Brie said. She kissed him on the cheek and went into the bathroom.

A Divas battle royal was about to start to determine the new number one contender for Nikki Bella's Divas Championship. Nikki was sitting at ringside. All the Divas had come out except one. Nikki couldn't believe when she heard "Brie Mode" followed by Brie's music.

"Making her way to the ring." The ring announcer said. "From Pheonix, Arizona." "Brie Cena."

Nikki looked like she'd seen a ghost.

It came down to Brie and Layla. Brie looked at Nikki and smiled as she threw Layla threw the middle rope. Brie's music came on and she started to celebrate. Nikki got a microphone.

"No!" She yelled. She got in the ring and went up to Brie who was standing in the middle of the ring. "No." "I beat you." "You quit." "You shouldn't even be here." Brie took the microphone from Nikki.

"Oh sister." "Dear, dear sister." "No see, we agreed Brie Bella could never come back to the WWE." "I am no longer Brie Bella." "I am Brie Cena." "You know after my husband, John." "At WrestleMania you will not beat me again." "That's a promise." "Nikki you tried to take from me so many times." "Now it's my turn when I take the Divas Championship from you." "Once I hit you with the Brie Buster it's all over." "You won't even see it coming." Brie put down the microphone and acted like she was going to leave. Instead she hit Nikki with the Brie Buster. She smiled as she walked up the ramp.

John and Jake were waiting for her in the back. She and John hugged.

"That felt really good." Brie said.

"I'll bet." "You did great."

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	20. Chapter 20

Brie was so happy to be back back in the WWE. She felt like she was home now. WrestleMania was tomorrow. What Brie was looking forward to even more was Tuesday. That's when Brie and John's wedding was. Brie was just returning from an autograph signing at WrestleMania Axxess. She'd just walked through the door of her hotel.

"Hi." Natalya said.

"Hi."

"How did it go?"

Great." "How was Jake?"

"Good." "He's been sleeping for about two hours."

"Thanks for watching him."

"No problem."

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay you?

"I won't take one cent from you."

Later that night Brie and John were in bed.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" John asked.

"Yeah but I'm more excited for Tuesday."

"Me to."

"I can't believe we're getting married in Hawaii."

"It's gonna be so great." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next night Brie and John were in John's locker room. Brie was up next. She was stretching. John was sitting on the couch holding Jake.

"I've gotta go." Brie said.

"You're gonna do great." Brie went over and kissed John.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you too Jake." She kissed him on the cheek. "Wish mommy luck."

Brie went out first. As Nikki came down Brie thought about everything Nikki had done. From seducing John to lying about being pregnant. She was going to make her pay for all of that right now. As soon as the bell rang Brie jumped on Nikki knocking her to the ground and started hitting her in the face. Nikki was able to escape to a corner. She put her body half out through the second rope so the referee would have no choice but to back Brie off of her. Once Brie was far enough back Nikki got back inside. When Brie started to come at her again Nikki kicked her in the stomach and threw her through the second rope. Nikki got out of the ring and forced Brie to her feet. She bounced Brie's head off the announce table, then the stairs, then she threw her back first into the barricade. She rolled her back in the ring and went for the cover getting only a two count. She put Brie in an armbar. Brie was eventually able to roll over enough to get Nikki's shoulders on the mat. The referee counted to two before Nikki kicked out forcing her to break the hold in the process. She stood Brie up and Irish whipped her into the corner. She came running at Brie full speed but Brie countered with a back elbow. She hit Nikki with a clothesline and another followed by a dropkick. Nikki rolled out of the ring. Brie went after her. Brie was hanging half out of the ring with her body between the second rope. She was trying to turn Nikki around to get her back in the ring. Nikki turned around and hit Brie with her forearm. Brie fell backwards into the mat. Nikki slid under the bottom rope and went for the cover. Brie barely kicked out before the referee counted to three. Nikki set Brie up for Rack Attack. Brie slipped out of it. Nikki went for a clotheline. Brie ducked and hit the Brie Buster. She got the three count. She celebrated with the crowd before going to the back.

She went back to John's locker room.

"How's the new Divas Champion?" John asked.

"Great." She sat down next to John and hugged him.

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." "I'm proud of myself to." "Give me Jake." He handed him to her. "Mommy did it Jake." "See I told mean aunt Nikki she wasn't beating me again." "I love you." She kissed him on the cheek.

It was Tuesday evening. Brie, John, and Jake were in Hawaii. The sun was just starting to set. The sound of the waves was nice and relaxing. It was a private ceremony. Just Brie, John and Jake. Brie was wearing a white sun dress. Instead of holding a bouquet she was holding Jake.

"Brie do you take this man to once again be your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"John do you take this woman once again for your wife?"

"I do." He said.

"I once again pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

Later that night Brie had just put Jake to bed. John was waiting for Brie in bed. She walked into the room.

"Come here." He said. He pulled her on top of him. "You looked so amazing today."

"Thank you." "You know for months I was so afraid I was gonna lose you." "Now I know that'll never happen."

"Never." "I promise." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

**I'm sorry about the mix up yesterday. By the time I realized the mistake I'd already deleted Chapter 20 from my computer. So I had to rewrite the whole thing. Anyway thank you for the reviews and the continued support. I hope you'll come along for the story I'm working on now.**


End file.
